You Have All Of Me
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Zim was the reason for his death. Each second is tearing at his soul he sees him every were. Review please. No flames


Invader Becky:I recently found out that songfics were against the rules so I'm deleting the lyrics to avoid trouble.

Invader Becky: Go and sue me for this you'll never find me. I like Gir still when I get an idea I do it or I go nuts. Okay after listening to a vid on Youtube about Zim killing Gir I decided to do a fic based on that idea. I hope you like the ending. Enjoy 

Disclaimer: After all my stories I should own the show but Jhonen Vasquez owns "Invader Zim"

Chapter 1 You Have All of Me

Zim was starring at the clock as it ticked away his heart slowly pounding in his chest. He didn't want to be here this was torture Gir's death never erased his mind and school made him more miserable about it. Here in this class Gir came in with his biscuits while Zim was putting a bucket over the door for a Dib human to walk under. Gir didn't stop bugging Zim. In anger Zim grabbed his sir and threw him out the window. Realizing what he did Zim looked out the window and in horror a car ran over Gir and his parts went flying. Zim never found the parts or saw Gir again.  
Each day was getting harder to go on.The lunch bell rang and Zim stop starring at the clock and Dib came over. "Zim, you've been very quiet lately. What are you up to?" Dib asked suspiciously. Zim gave him a cold stare of hatred."Ever since your sir disappeared you've been weird," Dib stated and Zim punched him then ran out. Dib wouldn't see him cry. Dib confused rubbed his cheek and saw a picture on Zim's desk. A picture of Gir and Zim eating waffles. 

Zim ran outside deciding to end his pain forever. His heart was broken and the guilt was killing his soul. His sir was his only friend now he had no one. And it was his fault. As he walked down the streets he saw a girl playing with a dog.

FLASHBACK. Zim: You've left us in enemy territory surrounded by humans. Gir started crying and Zim soften his expression. END FLASHBACK.

He held back tears and continued walking .Everywhere he went Gir was there he could feel him, hear him. His mind was melting his heart was empty. "Why didn't you survive Gir? Why?" he screeched.

Zim saw a dog with cookies and the dog transformed into a green and black puppy. "Hi masta want biscuits?" he asked. Zim rubbed his eyes, blinked and Gir was gone. Gir was gone so why did he see him everywhere?

Dib was walking ,watching Zim wondering what he was up to.

Zim saw the taco place Gir loved to go there.

FLASHBACK. Zim: Gir, go back before were notice some more. Gir: I need tacos or I'll explode: END FLASHBACK:

Zim sighed Gir was special he could feel things. He took Gir's pig out of his PAK and hugged it .He never understood why Gir acted insane and still seem to know what was going on. Zim saw Gir in the clouds, his food, it was unbearable.

"Mastah why? Why throw me?" Gir asked. Zim looked around and saw nothing.

"Gir, were are you? Gir!" Zim yelled. Gir wasn't there and he scoffed.

Rain threatened the sky and poured down heavily on the sad invader. Stinging his skin, Zim didn't care. Gir, I'm sorry now come out!" he yelled, tears welling in his eyes."Why did you leave me, Gir? Why do I care for a machine?" he yelled to the sky.

Zim ran under a tree for shelter and started sobbing the guilt becoming to much for him to bare. Dib came over and sat beside Zim. "Go away, Dibstink," Zim hissed. Dib did something he never thought he would do. He hugged Zim.

"It's my fault! Gir is gone because I killed him!" Zim cried and Dib held him tighter. "He was my only friend and I killed him," Zim sighed. He pushed Dib away and started running, were, he didn't know, it didn't matter, nothing did.

"Zim! Wait!" Dib yelled and ran after him

"Gir, come back! Don't leave me!" Zim yelled out to the sky. He ran into the street and ignored the cars blazing through. Then he heard a voice.

"NO,MASTAH!" Gir yelled though was no were in sight. Zim started running after the voice, determined. Zim stopped what he saw was unbelievable.

"Mastah!" Gir yelled. But it wasn't Gir for he had silver hair, a silver outfit and was human.

Dib came over. "Are you crazy! I..Who's that?" he asked confused.

"That's Gir," Zim answered and smiled. "That's Gir, hahahahaha! That's Gir! Hahahaha!" he laughed like a happy madman.

The Gir human ran over his blue green eyes wide. "I forgive you mastah," he squeaked. They hugged. "I have to go now, bye," Gir said happily and ran off.

"Wait! Were are you going? GIR COME BACK!" Zim yelled saddened that his sir left. "ARRG! Why did he go? He's my SIR!" Zim yelled angrily in Dib's face.

"Well now he's human. That's doesn't make sense though. Well he probably has a family now. You know a second chance," Dib answered still confused.

"What if I never see him again?" Zim asked sadly.

"I'm sure you will Zim, I'm sure you wiil," Dib said happily, still confused.

Elsewhere, "Gir, there you are. Where were you?" a women asked.

"Saying, goodbye," Gir squeaked.

Review!


End file.
